1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable recording medium, a printing system, and a method of producing printed material and in particular, to an image data processing technique for performing printing using a printer (printing apparatus).
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2008-8841A discloses a printed material inspection method and a printed material inspection system for performing quality determination of a printed material produced by a printing machine. The method disclosed in JP2008-8841A is a printed material inspection method of performing quality determination of a printed material based on a master image as a reference for quality determination and an image obtained by capturing the printed material using an imaging unit. In this method, the density level of an area image of the master image is compared with the density level of an area image of a print image corresponding to the area image, and the portion is detected as a defective spot if the difference between the compared density levels is equal to or greater than the allowable value set in advance.